criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Young And Misguided
The Young And Misguided is the fourth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Three A few days later in the Crowcave, morning.... * Charles: (looking at a case board) According to the police’s investigation, an organization named “League of Darkness” had set up DreamLife... * Gordon: (enters) Charles, I think that someone in the League of Darkness may have visited the univerity library yesterday. * Charles: Really? What did you found, Gordon? * Gordon: (takes out a paper) These words were typed out by a typewriter. Smart move so we can’t track down who wrote it. The paper was typed: To my master: The Successors project is extremely sucessful, these young people are learning fast and great. They can officially join the League of Darkness very soon. Your most loyal apprentice... * Charles: That’s it, we can found clues in University. I need to inform Diane! * Charles: (on the phone) Diane, I got a clue about the League of Darkness... Meanwhile, at Grimsborough Beach Jogging area... * Mia: Thanks for jogging with me, guys. * Danny: No problem, Mia. * Cynthia: (sweating) Jeez, it’s so hot... I feel like I’m melting like an ice-cream... (becomes sleepy) * Mia: You’ll get use to it, Cyndie. Jogging is one of the best ways to lose weight. * Cynthia: I like bowling better. * Danny: (looks at his watch) Well, the bowling alley isn’t open yet in a few hours, * Mia: Come on, Cyndie. You’re not gonna faint by jogging... Cyndie? The trio sees Louis, in a gym outfit and sweating, jogging right pass them. He stops in front of them but he doesn’t notice Cynthia. He then takes off his shirt and drinks from his water bottle. Cynthia blushes in embarrassment and faints. * Mia: (sighs) Never mind... * Danny: (facepalms) Mia, please help me grab on to her shoulder. * Mia: Sure thing. * Louis: (notices the trio) Oh my, is Cynthia okay? * Danny: Yeah, she spent the whole night watching cartoons and now, she fell asleep while jogging. We’re taking her to the bench so she can rest. * Mia: We’ll go to a gym house next time. Mia and Danny take Cynthia to the beach’s bench and leaves her to rest. Mia then gets a phone call. * Mia: It’s Chief Parker! Better know what’s going on! * Diane: (on the phone) Office Loukas, I need you to come back to the station! We’ve got a clue about the League of Darkness! * Mia: (on the phone) Nice! I’m coming back right now. * Mia: (to Danny) I gonna go now, take care of Cyndie. * Danny: No problem. Good luck, Mia. Mia leaves and Cynthia begins to wake up. * Cynthia: Uh.... What happened? * Danny: It’s really complicated, Cyn. Would you like some water? * Cynthia: Sure... Danny leaves to get some water. Louis comes and checks on Cynthia... without putting his top back. * Louis: Cynthia, are you feeling better now? * Cynthia: (blushing) Oh, I think... so... * Louis: (smiles) Take good care of yourself. (touches her face gently) I gotta go now, see you later.(goes back to jogging) Speechless and still blushing, Cynthia’s heart beats really, really fast. * Danny: Cyn, I got you some water. * Cynthia: (sgakes her head) Oh, thanks. (drinks the water bottle really fast) At Grimsborough University, Mia and Gloria are seen asking several students and professors if they have heard anything about Successors. They then ask a professor named Kevin Charles. * Kevin: The Successors? They are a student study group formed recently... but I don’t know which professor is in charge of it... * Mia: Do you know any student that is in this study group? Professor Charles? * Kevin: Umm.... I do remember one Courtney Guerra, the paintball team captain of Zeta Rho Theta. * Henry: Gloria? What are you doing here, darling? A handsome blonde haired man comes to them. He talks in a seductive voice and seems to have a close relationship with Gloria. * Gloria: Henry... we investigating a suspicious group. * Mia: Detective Hayes, do you know this man? * Gloria: Officer Loukas, this is Henry Staner, my boyfriend. * Henry: What’s with the face, Gloria? Aren’t you happy to see me here? * Kevin: Professor Staner, do you know anything about the study group called Successors? * Henry: They are not like any other study group, always doing activities secretly. I am so sorry darling, I wish I could help you with your investigation. Well, how about I give you something nice... in the bedroom tonight? * Gloria: Sorry Henry, maybe next time. First, we have to find this Courtney Guerra... (leaves with Mia) * Mia: Your boyfriend is really.... enthusiastic. * Gloria: Let’s not talk about this right now, we’ve got to find.... Miracle Lady comes out of nowhere and pulls both of them into the store room. * Miracle Lady: It’s not safe to investigate the League of Darkness on your own. Judging by that black clothed man we’ve encountered, they could be skilled fighters. * Mia: My God! You almost scared me to death! * Gloria: You mean Successors could be trained to be their hitmen. * Miracle Lady: That’s what I am thinking. I don’t know what they are exactly teaching those students, but it is absolutely not good. * Mia: Okay, we need to found this Courtney Guerra now. At the Grimsborough University forests... * Crowman: (On video chat with his watch) Eagle, how is the Protozane antidote going? * Eagle/Gordon: Rupert and Randolph are still working on it but it’s going well. * Crowman: I am now investigating the University Forest, the perfect place for a shady organization to hide. * Eagle: Copy that. I’ve sent the map of the forest in your watch. * Crowman: Thank you, we’ll contact later on. (hangs up) * Dark Feather: Hey Crowman, may I ask you something? * Crowman: What is it? * Dark Feather: Why won’t you let Cynthia investigate with us? She could do well since she has superpowers. * Crowman: Feather, I’ve made a rule with her: I fight crime and investigate while she saves people. She doesn’t need to join the fight. * Red Sparrow: Why? It’s not like she’ll be hurt. Randolph mentioned: Nearly no human-made weapons can cause harm to a Srybtonan. * Crowman: She’s my sister. After what happened to my parents, I will do anything to protect her. I will never let anything happen to her. * Dark Feather: Huh, you love her like she is your biological sister... * Red Sparrow: Look at that cave! I see the words “The Successors” on that gate! The trio finds a cave with “The Successors” written on the gate. They go inside to investigate. * Dark Feather: Swords, guns, knives... What are they doing with them? * Red Sparrow: A needle.... (picks it up) It’s been used, but there is some strange substance left on it.... Crowman sees a very old journal on the table and starts reading it. The first page is written in 1886 in Arabic, but since Crowman knows a dozen of languages such as Arabic, he knows what’s written on it. The journal is about fighting for justice, killing criminals, forming a group called “League of Darkness”, training others to become skilled assassins, a plant called the “Myra Flower”, and the full history of the “League of Darkness”. Despite the journal being centuries old, Crowman still can identify the handwriting that comes from one person, who started writing in 1886 to present. It had been combined with more and more pages than a normal journal can sustain. No names were mentioned, but as the journal goes on and the more extreme it becomes, with topics being wanting to stop evil and injustice to the point thinking that humanity has failed and needs to be eliminated, and to enforce a brutal and ruthless brand of justice on the world, with only those “Awakened and Worthy” able to survive, and creating a world “without evil”. * Crowman: Now we know what the League of Darkness wants... to slaughter humanity to what they believe is justice. * Red Sparrow: Hot damn, they took justice on their hands to a whole new level. * Dark Feather: But what’s with the aliens? Do they have anything to do with the League of Darkness? * Crowman: We don’t know yet, but we will find answers sooner or later. A masked person attacks the team with a sword, but the team dodges it in time. The person seems to be a woman, but her whole face is covered. She charges towards Crowman really fast, attempting to stab him with the sword. Crowman grabs the blade with his gloves, which were blade proof and bulletproof so the sword doesn’t injure him. Dark Feather and Red Sparrow take out their escrima sticks and battle staff respectively. They then attack the masked woman, with weeks''' of training by Crowman that gave the two teenagers a big advantage against the enemy. The masked woman turns to face Dark Feather and Red Sparrow. Fighting two people at once seems nothing to her as she blocks and dodges every blow towards her. After bringing out a flurry of kicks to Dark Feather and distracting Red Sparrow with several stones, she swings her sword at them, but the two react fast enough to dodge it. Crowman throws three crowarangs at her, but she slices them in half with her sword, but little did she know, one of the crowarangs were filled with a sleeping gas that is released when damaged. The masked woman holds her breath and while she was distracted, Dark Feather and Red Sparrow jump away from the gas. Crowman puts on a gas mask and runs up to the masked woman to take off her mask, but she uses a stun gun on him and takes out a smoke bomb, throwing it on the ground. The next second, she is gone. * Dark Feather: (helps up Crowman) Are you okay? * Crowman: (feels neck) Ugh, she would’ve paralyzed me if she aimed for my neck. * Red Sparrow: Darn it! We almost got her! * Dark Feather: She’s really fast and strong, even Red Sparrow and I couldn’t hurt her the slightest. * Crowman: She must be the one who trained the Successors. Let’s reconvene back at the Crowcave. ''At the university grounds...'' * Gloria: Miss Guerra, we want to ask you something about your study group the Successors... * Courtney: Why? Is being in a study group illegal now? * Mia: No, but we do have evidence that your study group is associated with a criminal organization... * Courtney: Do I look like a criminal to you? Also, what kind of rumor is that? We’re just a normal study group... Miracle Lady is seen in the bushes spying on them faraway. Suddenly, she hears a girl calling for help. She runs to where the sound is, and sees a monster-looking creature chasing a young girl with a chainsaw. The girl was chased to a dead end, and the monster swings the chainsaw at the girl. However, instead of causing a bloody murder, a sound of sawing metal is heard. Miracle Lady blocks the chainsaw with her iron bracelet. The sound attracted many students and teachers to come. She then kicks the “monster” in the stomach, sending it flying meters away. Miracle Lady runs up, kicks the chainsaw away from the “monster’s” hands, and grabs its head, which turns out to be a mask, revealing a human male. The crowd that are watching cheer for Miracle Lady while the man who attempted to murder the girl is arrested by Gloria and Mia. * Miracle Lady: Don’t worry, you’re safe now. Young lady, what’s your name? * Girl: Cindy. I’m glad that I don’t have to deal with that psychopath for now. ''Back at the police station...'' * Gloria: Good job on stopping that psycho, Rozetta! * Miracle Lady/Rozetta: I’m just trying to save the girl. * Mia: It was shocking that your iron bracelet can block the chainsaw. * Miracle Lady/Rozetta: My bracelet is made of Xerdan metal that only my people can create. Only weapons made with the same metal can damage it. * Gloria: Back to the case, we can’t find anything about Successors and one of its members, Courtney Guerra, denied everything. * Diane: Luckily, our informant got something really useful! * Mia: Really? * Gabriel: (Holding an old journal) Chief’s secret informer sent us this journal. It is all written in Arabic, but it’s not hard for me to translate it. * Gabriel: This journal has a lot of pages, making it way heavier than a normal journal. It’s about the history of the “League of Darkness”, but no names were mentioned that could help us find who written this journal. That is what strange about this journal. Despite it being 132 years old, I can still identify the handwriting that came from the same person, but this journal started in 1886, and it has new handwriting that was written recently... * Gloria: Are you implying that who wrote this journal is probably over 132 years old!? * Gabriel: I don’t know how is that possible but this isn’t the thing I’m worrying about, the recent writing is just down right insane! The writer believes that humanity needs to be eliminated! * Gloria: That’s insane! What kind of person would do this? * Rozetta: Living longer than normal human... extreme ideology... Gabriel, did the journal mentioned a “Myra Flower”? * Gabriel: Yes, why? * Rozetta: That makes sense why the writer of this journal live so long... The “Myra Flower” is a plant that can restore youth and cure any physical injuries. As long as the person isn’t completely dead with this plant... You can be immortal. * Diane: A plant that can cause immortality?! * Rozetta: My people and I thought we destroyed every Myra Flower on this planet. Because the Myra Flower will twist the mind of the person who consumes it. The more you consume it, the more twisted you’ll become... '''End of Episode Four. To be continued in Episode Five.